


Angel

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, M/M, fluffy cutesy thingy, idk but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Just a tiny cute fic of my current favourite couples passing each other in a shop. No plot. Just cute.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my song of the day!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7nKUDlQx3M

_ Santa is coming to town. _

_ Santa is coming to town. _

The PA system begins to play a new song into the store. Most people ignore it as they continue to shop, some nod along to the beat, two of them even add a simple sway of the hips as they dance around each other reaching for tins on a shelf. One man though, or so he seems to be, cannot ignore the music and is not happy at all to hear it.

His frown is deeply etched into his face in disgust but his eyes are hidden behind dark glasses. He almost slithers along behind another man, his opposite, shorter and jollier, who may as well have a sign over his head that screams ‘I love everything about Christmas, please ignore my partner’. 

_ Santa is coming to town. _

_ Santa is coming to town. _

“Not while I have anything to say about it.” The miserable man says under his breath with a hiss.

“Now, now, dear.” His partner says, although he’s clearly not trying very hard to sound stern. “It’s a lovely song. Nothing like that ghastly stuff you used to listen to. Besides, it’s Christmas music and isn’t it just  _ wonderful  _ that the humans want to celebrate the occasion in such a manner?”

“No.”

The jolly man tuts but he is smiling. “Well, I for one will never tire of it.”

“It’s too early for Christmas music.” The other man mutters, his sneer though without truth to it. He seems to be a misery for the sake of a conversation with the jolly man.

“It’s December, dear. Remember?” He pats the miserable man on the arm. “You slept through most of November. I did mention.”

He continues to browse the jam aisle intently and the red haired miserable man shoves his hands deep into his pockets with a huff. “Whatever, angel.” The miserable man is smiling.

  
  


Passing those men, going the other way down the aisle, is another couple of opposites. They don’t look quite so literally the opposite as the previous couple but a silver haired man is wearing cargo pants and a knitted jumper, wearing a smile, while the other man follows along with a scowl and a fine three piece suit despite their casual location.

The silver haired man grins at the other couple though he isn’t seen with them being so intent on each other and the jam in at least one of their cases. How cute that they are quite comfortable with themselves that they can call each other dear and angel in strangers’ company. He turns that grint on his own miserable man.

“Cheer up, My, it’s lovely.”

His miserable man looks rather confused instead. “I can’t read them.” He says simply. Although, it isn’t really a simple thing for him to say considering who he is and what he can usually do.

The silver haired man only grins wider, though, and takes his hand.

“That’s okay, angel. I can.”


End file.
